


Catch Me When I Fall

by Foxtale



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtale/pseuds/Foxtale
Summary: WARNING: SEASON 3 SPOILERS!A certain scene at the end of series 3 inspired me to write some Rayllum fluff!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m so sorry Callum_.

The thought, at first so loud, fades to a fragile echo as she accepts her fate. Tumbling through the clouds, she no longer knows which way is up. No sky, no ground, just cloud all around.

How long has she been falling? It must have been seconds, but it feels like an age.

She has no regrets. Zym will be ok. Callum will forgive her, in time.

A break in the clouds, and Veran is visible beneath her, flailing and screaming in panic. Only the ground awaits them now, and it hurtles towards them eagerly.

Then as she turns, she sees a figure above.

_No! It’s Callum!_

What has he done? How is he there?

_Why would he… ?!_

The questions and emotions hit her all at once.

Shock. Confusion. Anger. Pain.

But it’s love that overrides them all.

There is no time for answers. Only time to look at the boy she loves… for the last time.

She reaches for him, willing gravity to release its hold on her, for the forces beyond their control to allow them to hold each other in their final moments.

But his eyes close. He is muttering something, determination written in his expression.

And then he transforms. His jacket disintegrates, torn to shreds by the plumage of his magnificent – _wings?!_

They spread proudly from his shoulders, great, long, tawny feathers fan down from the bones that were his arms. They act as a parachute, halting his descent as he rides the wind, and he is glorious.

Rayla gasps in wonder and… hope.

Tucking his wings to him, he dives headfirst towards her.

Before she knows it, he’s upon her, wings cocooning her, pulling her body in to his. She winds her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, clinging to her saviour for dear life.

Then he opens his wings and they soar upwards. The sudden change in forces has her stomach reeling, as Callum snatches her from gravity’s clutches. Viren cries out in anguish at having to meet his end alone.

But Rayla doesn’t hear him.

Rayla is gazing into the eyes of her rescuer: this wonderful – albeit reckless and crazy - brave and selfless human being.

“Callum! But how did you…?”

He smiles at her tenderly, “Because I love you Rayla. I really do.”

“I love you too Callum.”

Their lips meet, relief, joy and love pouring into their kiss, raising them higher, making them… lighter than air.


	2. Chapter 2

Their landing at the entrance to the dragon queen’s lair is clumsy, Callum stumbling into Rayla, feeling off balance in his current form. But she rights him, and they smile at each other in disbelief. 

“You did it Callum! You never fail teh amaze me!” She shakes her head with a joyful grin. 

Then to Callum’s surprise, she grabs his tunic and pulls him to her with all the enthusiasm of someone who has been given a second chance to live. 

At first, he is a little distracted by the fact that he doesn’t have his arms back just yet. But she kisses him with such fire that soon he can focus on little else than her demanding lips, hot breath and seeking tongue. And as he craves to hold her, his arms are suddenly back to normal and pulling her flush against him.

Before she fell, Callum had already known that he loved her, that he needed her. But today he had sampled the crippling agony he would endure if he lost her, in a few short moments he’d experienced just how much the knife would sting as it twisted in his heart.

So, overwhelmed with emotion, he communicates with the firmness of his grip, of his lips against hers, and she reciprocates with just as much fervour. His breath hitches as she nips at his bottom lip, and without a second thought, he lifts her and feels her legs wrap around him.

A nearby cough breaks their trance and they both freeze.

Their eyes snap open, lips and limbs still locked together, to see Ezran sitting upon his dragon friend, holding Bait and staring at them awkwardly. 

“Um, sorry to interrupt but…” he says, looking pointedly back at the first of their returning troops reaching the summit.

The couple suddenly become aware of how much things have escalated from the sweet, respectful kisses they had become accustomed to. They jump away from each other as though burned, trying to hide their furious blushing.

“Interrupt what?” Callum tries, laughing awkwardly, “We were just, um, playing a game…”

“Uh huh?” Ezran and Bait both raise eyebrows at him, “Well, on another note, look who I found?” 

Zym comically pops his head up over Ezran’s shoulder.

“Zym! Yer ok!” Rayla cheers as she and Callum run towards him. Zym yips at them happily, and the five embrace, grateful that somehow they all made it through the day.


End file.
